Friar
"Fear not, my brothers and sisters. These hardships, too, shall pass. Have faith in the gods, so they might have faith in you." Advanced (Core) Friars are mendicants who wander the Empire teaching religious virtue by example. Their orders date back to the time of Magnus the Pious. A Witch Hunter, Berndt of Wurtbad, was a particular foe of the cults of Slaanesh, the Chaos God of Sensuality and Pleasure. Berndt saw how decadence and lust lead inexorably to the embrace of Slaanesh. After years of blood and fire, Berndt laid aside his sword and torch, gave away his possessions, and began to walk the roads of the Empire preaching a message of poverty, chastity, and obedience. He wore nothing but a hair shirt and lived off the charity of the common folk. His fervent belief was that a humble life of poverty was the surest way to fight the insidious seduction of Chaos. The Order of St. Berndt was the first mendicant order of the Empire, though several others have sprung up since. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (Theology), Animal Care, Common Knowledge (any two), Heal, Outdoor Survival, Perception, Speak Language (Breton, Estalian, Kislevian, or Tilean), Speak Language (Classical), Speak Language (Reikspiel) Talents: Seasoned Traveller Trappings: Healing Draught, Religious Symbol, Religious Relic, Robes Career Entries Demagogue, Initiate, Lay Priest, Physician, Prelate, Scholar, Vagabond, Zealot Career Exits Demagogue, Flagellant, Lay Priest, Prelate, Priest, Scholar The Friars of St. Olga The friars of St. Olga are well known through the southern provinces of the Empire. These portly fellows believe that true spirituality can only be found in the simple comforts of life, as their founder, the Lady Greta Olga, taught. A brewer’s daughter, Olga is said to have seen the face of Sigmar one morning in the foam of a freshly poured ale. Taking this as a sign to spread his word, she began a lifelong quest to do so. Friars of St. Olga maintain the brewing tradition of their namesake, and spend much of their time carting their wares to remote villages, bringing both the word of Sigmar and a barrel or two of the saint’s finest. Vows Many friars take vows to show their devotion to the ideals of the saint that they follow. These can take many forms, however, the four most common are chastity, poverty, obedience, and fraternity. Chastity – This is a common vow. The friar will renounce the ‘weakness of the flesh’ so to be closer to his saintly ideal. In practice, of course, many friars fall from grace, succumbing to the perils of their travels and the constant hospitality of their hosts. Poverty – Also common among friars is the vow of poverty, giving up the trapping of worldly vice in order to better understand the plight of the common man. Typically such a vow allows a friar to only own what he wears or carries, which depends mostly on his strength and size. It is a well know fact that the richest friars are also the fattest. Obedience – Some friars vow obedience to their order in such a way that they will unerringly follow the words set down by their saint. Such absolute devotion to a saint’s teaching can create some odd behaviour. An example of this can be found with those who follow the word of St. Hargot, who wrote ‘look not upon the shadow of death.’ This, in turn, has prompted his followers to rigourously avoid shadows cast by gravestones and corpses. Fraternity – Many friars believe all men are brothers and vow to treat them as such. This means the friar will greet strangers warmly, offering support and comfort regardless of race, profession, or even apparent hostility. While a noble ideal, such a vow can be lead the friar into danger should he try and make ‘friends’ with the wrong person.